A Redo For Love
by KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare
Summary: Their day in the forest. It was ruined by injury and plagued by sickness, so it had to be redone. A Ruki story, and my flaming experiment. Please read and tell me how awful it was.


**So, this story sucks. I'm expecting about a billion flames. Honestly, I hate this story. It's cheesy, overrated, the humour is nowhere close to funny, and the ending is absolutely horrid. It's so bad. I think it's also kinda OOC. And if you send a review saying, "Oh, it's not that bad; it's better than anything I could've written," I'll murder you. Or at least be very upset. Even my AF iPod challenge was better than this, and it was written at midnight, on an IPOD! Oh, wait. So was this one. Review! Or, better yet, FLAME!**

**xXKodyXx**

* * *

><p>Suki POV<p>

Science was making the class redo our outdoor "extravaganza." No one was sure why; she just was. Everyone else was done, as far I could tell. Ray and I were the only ones left, and though I'll never admit it, I was happy about it. Ray could be so cute sometimes, with his protectiveness and his humor, and other times he could be annoying with the paper flicking and everything. The sun was setting, and the sky lit up with so many colors. I snapped a picture with my PDA, and Ray glanced over.

"I don't think sunsets are on the list, Suki." I smiled.

"Fine." I took a picture of him. "I've managed to capture a photo of the indigenous Tower Prep Ray. So rare, there's only one in the world." He laughed, and so did I.

"Hey Suki."

"Yeah?"

"Poison ivy." I screamed and started jumping up and down. Ray was cracking up, and I realised there wasn't any.

"Not funny. What would've happened if there really was poison ivy?"

"Same as last time." He picked me up and swung me around.

Ray POV

"Put me down, Ray!" She was yelling, but she was laughing too.

"Are you sure?" Suki nodded. "Okay then." I dropped her and caught her at the last second. She screamed again and looked up at me with her bottom lip out.

"Please?" I couldn't say no to that face and she knew it. I set her down on her feet, and she turned to face me with an evil grin on her face. I barely had time to register what was about to happen when she tackled me. We rolled down the hill we were on, and landed in each others arms.

I was a head taller than her, so I knew it wouldn't be hard to do it. And it was so tempting, with her lying next to me. I gave in, leaned in, and kissed the top of her head.

Suki POV

I looked up at him, and he seemed to regret it.

"I'm sorry." He looked away.

"You should be. You missed." He looked back over with a confused look on his face, so I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Later on

Dear Diary,

It was amazing. Chinese New Year fireworks flying in every direction while we kissed. The sun sinking below the trees as he held me in his arms. Holding hands as we walked back to campus. I walked into the science room and handed her our report, and she barely glanced at it before grading it. When I asked her about it, she said it was a completion grade. I got a bit mad at her, because she didn't even check it, but she told me to get back to my partner. I'm starting to think she made us redo it for the purpose of Ray and I getting together, but I doubt it. Gotta go. CJ's coming back from her shower.

Suki

"So? How'd things go with Ray?"

"Eh. We didn't kill each other."

"Are your arms sore now?"

"Why would they be." CJ asks some strange questions sometimes.

"With the amount of time the two if you spent snuggling together, I'd assume they feel like weights." Freaky.

"How'd you know?"

"Let see. Ian didn't "assign" us anything, and yet you still took a long time to get back. The fact that he's in love with you, and you seem to be dazed more and more everyday, so one can only assume it's Ray you're thinking about. And, of course, there's this picture." She held out her PDA, and on the screen was a picture of Ray and I with our arms around each other.

"How?"

"Suki, there are cameras all over this school. Ian was down in Headmaster's office and found it on his computer, so he sent it to me. Now get to bed. Just because you've got a boyfriend doesn't mean you get to skip curfew." We crawled into our beds and turned out the lights.

"Hey Ceej? One last question?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna hack into Whisper tomorrow so I can change my back ground."

"So?"

"So can you send me that picture?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, it sucked! OMG, just reading it makes me wanna hurl. Think of this as my flaming experiment. Send me a flame with all the reasons it sucked, because flames make my day. Be sure to be logged in, though, or else I can't PM you back and thank you. So, let the flaming begin!<strong>

**xXKodyXx**


End file.
